mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:Fran.8
Foto de Perfil atual:Pinkie Pie pônei com a roupa da versão humana. Sobre mim= Ficheiro:Mensagem_de_perfil.png Me registrei na wiki com o nome de: Franfranzizinhanha até pedir para a wiki muda-lo para Fran.8 Sou fã de My Little Pony e minha personagem favorita é a Pinkie Pie |-|Minhas Páginas Favoritas = * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Applejack * Spike * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Bebidas e alimentos * Locais * Mágica * Doenças * Criaturas * Elementos da Harmonia * Personagens * Episódios, filmes e curtas * Lista de Pôneis * Pégasos * Pôneis terrestres * Unicórnios * Alicórnios |-|Preferência de Personagens= Personagens Principais: 100px|[[Pinkie Pie]] 100px|[[Twilight Sparkle]] 100px|[[Rainbow Dash]] 120px|[[Fluttershy]] 100px|[[Applejack]] 100px|[[Rarity]] 100px|[[Spike]] Cutie Mark Crusaders: 100px|[[Sweetie Belle]] 100px|[[Apple Bloom]] 100px|[[Scootaloo]] Personagens(fora as mane 6,CMC e Spike): 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Sunset Shimmer]] 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Moon Dancer]] 100px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Big McIntosh]]/ 100px|[[Bulk Biceps]] 100px|[[Daring Do (personagem)]] Princesas: 100px|[[Princesa Luna]] 100px|[[Princesa Cadance]] 100px|[[Princesa Celestia]] Antagonistas: 100px|[[Starlight Glimmer]] 100px|[[Discórdia]] 100px|[[Princesa Luna|Nightmare Moon]] 100px|[[Trixie]] 100px|[[Flim e Flam]] 100px|[[Lorde Tirek]] 100px|[[As Dazzlings]] 100px|[[Rainha Chrysalis]] 100px|[[Lightning Dust]] 100px|[[Ahuizotl]] Pôneis de Fundo: 100px|[[Derpy Hooves]] 100px|[[Dr. Hooves]] 100px|[[Minuette]] 100px|[[Twinkleshine]] 100px|[[Lemon Hearts]] 100px|[[Berryshine]] Família Pie(fora a Pinkie Pie): 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Maud Pie]] 100px|[[Limestone Pie e Marble Pie]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] 100px|[[Igneous Rock e Cloudy Quartz]] Quarteto de The Cutie Map: 100px|[[Sugar Belle]] 100px|[[Party Favor]] 100px|Night Glider 100px|Double Diamond Wonderbolts: 100px|[[Soarin]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Fleetfoot]] 100px|[[Surprise]] Shadowbolts(EG): 150px|[[Sour Sweet]] 150px|[[Lemon Zest]] 150px|[[Indigo Zap]] 150px|[[Sunny Flare]] 150px|[[Sugarcoat]] Dazzlings: 150px|[[Sonata Dusk]] 150px|[[Aria Blaze]] 150px|[[Adagio Dazzle]] Animais de Estimação: 100px|[[Tank]] 100px|[[Winona]] 100px|[[Opalência]] 100px|[[Owlowiscious]] 100px|[[Gummy]] 100px|[[Angel]] Celebridades: 100px|[[Photo Finish]] 100px|[[Os Wonderbolts]] 100px|[[Hoity Toity]] 100px|[[Sapphire Shores]] 100px|[[Trenderhoof]] 100px|[[Fancy Pants]] obs:os favoritos estão em ordem |-| Outras Preferências= Melhores Tipo de pônei favorito:Unicórnios Melhor episódio da primeira temporada:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e Parte 2 Melhor episódio da segunda temporada:Já Estava na Hora Melhor episódio da terceira temporada:Duelo Mágico Melhor episódio da quarta temporada:Morcegos! Melhor episódio da quinta temporada:Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhor episódio(geral):Crusaders of the Lost Mark Melhor canção da primeira temporada:Lá no Baile-A Melhor Noite de Todas Melhor canção da segunda temporada:Venham, Sorriam-Finalmente um Amigo Melhor canção da terceira temporada:Um Amigo-A Cura do Mistério Mágico Melhor canção da quarta temporada:Expulsão-Morcegos! Melhor canção da quinta temporada:The Magic Inside-The Mane Attraction Melhor canção(geral):The Magic Inside Melhor canção equestria girls:Equestria Girls (Música da Lanchonete) Melhor canção raimbow rocks:Como o Arco-Íris Melhor canção Friendship Games:Liberte a Mágica Melhor canção dos filmes(geral):Como o Arco-Íris Melhor curta rainbow rocks:Vem Dançar!/O Agora Eu Vou Viver Melhor curta Friendship Games:Espiã Pinkie Melhor curta(geral):Espiã Pinkie Piores Pior tipo de pônei:- Pior episódio da Primeira Temporada: A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior episódio da Segunda Temporada: O Último Rodeio Pior episódio da Terceira Temporada: Uma Maçã Ruim Pior episódio da Quarta Temporada: Encontro com a Twilight Pior episódio da Quinta Temporada: Um Pedaço da Vida Pior episódio(geral): A Melhor Noite de Todas Pior música da Primeira Temporada: Pônei Pokey Pior música da Segunda Temporada: Emburrado Amor Pior música da Terceira Temporada:- Pior música da Quarta Temporada:- Pior música da Quinta Temporada: Sisterhood Pior música(geral): Pônei Pokey Pior música Equestria Girls:- Pior música Rainbow Rocks: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior música Friendship Games:- Pior música dos Filmes: Contra-feitiço Ruim Pior Curta Rainbow Rocks: A Vida é um Desfile Pior Curta Friendship Games:- Pior Curta(geral): A Vida é um Desfile |-|Oc's= Até o momento tenho duas OC's. História:é minha oc pessoal ou seja minha versão pônei e tem a mesma personalidade que eu por isso não tenho muito o que falar dela xD História:é meio mal-humorada e não ri com facilidade não se sabe o motivo,apesar disso por dentro gosta muito de sua família. |-|Quiz e testes de personalidade= Pony Personality Test Eu me pareço com a Pinkie Pie! C7ee8cffe5c4871ef8e9ad76c98f816a.jpg Banner pinkiepie.jpg Qual Elemento de Harmonia Você é? thumb Mágica! As vezes você é muito focada nos problemas da vida e se esquece de se divertir! Tente fazer mais amigos e se divertir mais (: Qual Personagem de MLP seria sua amiga? Sua melhor amiga seria:Pinkie Pie! Ela é muito extrovertida e divertida ,ela adora festas e decorar,ela amar comer does e ama dar risadas com as amigas,apesar dela ser muito palhaça,você ama a personalidade divertida dela. Descubra qual My Little Pony você parece? thumb Você se parece com...Fluttershy! Você é tímida e ama animais! Todos gostam de você por ser Gentil! as vezes os pônei só precisam experimentar um pouco de Gentileza! E apreciar os detalhes das coisas! Continue assim! =3= Qual My Little Pony:A Amizade é Mágica é o Caráter magico para você? thumb Scootaloo! Enigmático e feroz, este pônei faz as coisas primeiro e pergunta depois! Eles têm um desejo de emoção e excitação e vão olhar para qualquer um que enfrenta o perigo de cabeça erguida. Eles não podem ficar sucos! Às vezes sua maneira irracional e de cabeça quente de pensamento pode levá-los em apuros, mas o tipo Scootaloo será fácil escolher-se de novo e seguir em frente. Eles não têm medo de assumir riscos para obter o melhor da vida Que "dark elemento" Pony você é? thumb Cupcakes(para minha total infelicidade) VOCÊ OBTEVE PINKAMENA! (o meu favorito!) Quem quer queques! ingrediente secreto? PONIES! Pinkamena é maneira louca, ainda pior do que antes! Ela gosta de brincar com suas vítimas por entorpecente-los e tirar seus órgãos, e fazê-los assistir! O que ela odeia mais do que qualquer coisa, é quando seus "convidados" continuam caindo adormecido em seu! em outras palavras, eles desmaiar de dor e perda de sangue ..... Mas não se preocupe! Um pouco injeção de adrenalina em sua coluna vai animar-los riiiiight up! Seu lema? A vida é uma festa! Ah, e para se divertir mais, siga Peça Pinkamena Diane Pie em Tumbler! Você está Pinkie Pie ou Pinkamena? thumb Pinkie Pie! Ei,você é Pinkie Pie!Você deve ser divertido,borbulhante,e sempre sabem como animar seus amigos para cima.Você tem uma grande,mente criativa e uma atitude can-do.Você adora diversão e piadas,e as festas são um must!Mesmo se você parecer um pouco bobo,você sempre sabe como fazer seus amigos se sentir melhor-lembre=-se de ter sempre seu canhão de festa com você! |-|Notas Para os Episódios/Filmes= Em Breve...